Advent of Dawn, a battle to shake the heavens
Inku Himatsu, captain of the seventh division of the gotei 13, was walking around the seireitei absorbed in a book. He didn't look especially happy that day, nor was he paying attention to his surroundings. He kept his face buried in his book slowly kept moving. "Ooof!" Was the sound made as Inku crashed strait into the back of another man in the hallways of a meeting building, sending the man in front of him crashing to the ground. As the fallen man turned around, one could see that it was Shunketsu, captain of the Kido Corps., out for a walk for once. "Oh, you're...Inku, of the seventh division, correct? You should be more careful when reading a book." He notes kindly, smiling. "Yeah...that's...." Inku trailed off as he read his book and accidently tripped over the fallen Shunketsu's leg. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and angrily turned around. "Watch it!" He shouted and angrily scribbled sommething in his book. Shunketsu frowned in an attempt to suppress a laugh as he watched Inku trip. "Didn't I just say that you should be more careful? You have no reason to get so upset over your own blunders." He stated, covering his mouth with his hand. Inku pointed his fountain pen at Shunketsu and a bit of ink squirted out and on to his haori. "You should get that stain out before it sets." He commented and squirted more ink onto Shunketsu's robes. The frown on Shunketsu's face turned into a downright scowl as the ink stained him. "Hey, hey, that's not too nice, you know? Take out your anger on someone who did something to you!" He declared angrily, standing up. He put the palms of both of his hands on his robes and muttered something, a blast of wind burst from his hands, blowing off a majority of the ink, though there was still plenty left stained on. "Hrm...this will take forever to clean." He said sadly. "You did do something to me! You tripped me!!" Inku screamed and fired a torrent of ink from the pen and pushed Shunketsu back. Inku glared over at Shunketsu. His normal white Haori now seemed allmost completely black. "N-no, I didn't." Shunketsu replied. "You're own negligence to watch your step is what caused you to fall, Captain Himatsu." Shunketsu said, looking down at himself in his stained clothes. "Ugh....can you please stop acting so childish?" "Stuttering is a sign of hesitance, captain. If you didn't do it on purpose, then why are you afraid to correct me?" He asked. Shunketsu looked Inku in the eye. "It is besides the point, my friend. The attitude and actions you are displaying do not befit your status as a Captain in the Gotei 13." He said, muttering something else, before getting on his knees and placing his palms on the ground, after which a plume of grayish smoke, perhaps the kido Sekienton, covered him. When it cleared, his clothes were as good as new, perhaps even a different set. "Now will you please act your age and set a positive example?" Inku laughed. "You don't deserve to be a captain, Shunketsu. You are shy and timid, and your kind and polite attitude is disgusting. A captain should demand respect, and when someone does not give it willingly he should take it by force. Do you plan to prove me wrong Shunketsu? Or will you sit and comment on how childish I am again?" Inku's pen formed back into a katana and Inku held it at the ready. Shunketsu turned to walk away. "Kindness to all around you is not disgusting, it is a sign that one can care for their subbordinates, it is a quality of a man. Demanding respect where none has been earned is a sign that none should be given at all, taking it by force is the sign of a tyrant. Perhaps you are misunderstanding which of us is undeserving of the title, Captain Inku." He stated sternly, and began walking. With a swoosh Inku instantly appeared in front of Shunketsu. "I belive I asked you to prove me wrong. Or are you growing deaf? Maybe you're just ignorant. Either way, it really is a shame." Inku gave Shunketsu a light shove. "What will you do Shunketsu?" He asked again. "Please, Inku," Shunketsu said as he stepped back, "You should not be seeking battles where there is no need." He said, then pointed a finger at his fellow captain. Within seconds Inku was enveloped in red light and could not move. "This is Bakudo 9, Geki. Please try to calm down, my friend, there's no need to inspire a battle here." "Is the Kido Corps full of cowards?" Inku asked while he was trapped by the bakudo. "Cowards? Hardly. I simply find no point in needless conflicts." Shunketsu stated. "The true cowards are those among us who lash out at everything they see as a threat as if they were animals, unable to control their emotions. They fear acting civilized, don't you agree?" Category:Kasei Category:Watchamacalit Category:Captains